It Can Wait
by xolluvia
Summary: Bella wants to change but what happens when Edward persuades her to wait 2 more years.. My first fanfic. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**-**_**hey guys! This is my first fanfic so don't be mad if its not too good! Oh and if you review first the next chapter is dedicated to you! Luv you guys**_

EPOV

" Youre being so stubborn!" I exclaimed in an annoyed voice. _Of course the silent treatment, _I thought. "Bella you know it kills me when you don't talk to me!" I said with my best puppy dog eyes.

" Yes Edward I know, that's the point!" she yelled in a very loud voice

"Could you keep it down?" I asked

"Edward it's a house full of vampires," She started at me "Oh wait a house full of vampires minus one!" And there it was the cue for her to storm out, or at least try.

She started out the door. I stopped her "Edward let me out, or else!" she yelled.

"Or else what ? Im 1000 times stronger than you!" I stupidly reminded her.

" Thanks for the reminder, but I was thinking of getting Emmet in here." She was of course right, Emmet favored her. I stepped to the side taking Bella with me.

BPOV

There was a quick familiar blur, Emmet. "You know how much I hate your power!" Emmet said like a little kid saying "That's not fair!"

"Thank you Emmet, goodbye Edward!" He let me go, he knew it would be worse if not.

I got in my truck and started driving. By the time I got to Charlie's the way too shiny silver Volvo was in the driveway. "Go away Edward!" I whispered as meanly as I could to the person who had my heart. "Ill tell Charlie to shoot you he'll do it happily!" I added. I could have sworn I heard him chuckle.

I went inside ran upstairs closed my window and stumbled into bed. I drifted into a dreamless sleep…

-_**So what did you guys think? I know its a little short but what can i say i cant commit till i know you like it Review!**_

_**-xolluvia**_


	2. A Date Forgotten By One

-hey guys

_**-hey guys! thanx for the reviews! Please review! I hate to do this but I need at least 3 reviews to keep going! And if you have any ideas please I want to hear!**_

BPOV

I woke up to the smell of bacon frying, _Charlie is supposed to be fishing, Edward, he wanted to give me breakfast in bed ho romantic._ He was coming up the stairs I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep; I wanted to let him have his fun.

"Wake up Bella," He said in a soft voice. His cold hand touched my arm my heart started racing. Surely I ruined the act but there was no point in giving up now. He gave my arm a gentle shake and I opened my eyes slowly.

EPOV

Her eyes opened. She somehow batted hr eyelashes in the process. I could tell she was faking. I let her have her fun. "Hey beautiful!" I said quietly. Did I just say that?

"Hi, gorgeous?" She said a little confused. She looked at the tray in my hands. "What's all this?" She asked trying to sound surprised.

"Oh nothing really just some breakfast for you," I explained "Look I'm not going to apologize for saving your life."

'You don't have to apologize just don't next time." She said trying to keep her anger down.

"The thing is I'm really going to miss your heartbeat, a couple of years would make me a happy man." I said trying to be persuasive.

"All right 2 more years and that's it." She said dully

BPOV

_I am going to kill Jasper. Edward wont let me take that back. _"That's not fair! Jasper's here." I said "Somewhere" I mumbled

"Are you trying to take back what you said? Because it won't work." He said

"DANG IT, JASPER IN HERE NOW!" I yelled loudly, too loud.

Jasper appeared in the door and I had a sudden feeling to calm down. "JASPER STOP THAT NOW!" I yelled. I remembered how sometimes I can block Jasper out.

"Fine he said let your freakish head stop me!" Jasper said obviously annoyed.

Edward punched Jasper playfully well to them. " Jasper shut up!" he yelled.

"Have your way Edward to more years starting now!" I yelled.

"Starting tomorrow, I'm not changing you on your birthday.

_My birthday crud, I forgot about that. _"Whatever she's planning cancel it now!"

_**Ok so I hope you like it and if you don't know who she is you truly aren't a Twilight fan! REVIEW!! I have a poll up for what should happen next!!**_

_**-xolluvia**_


	3. AN

D**isclaimer- I do not own Twilight much to my dismay********.**

**- Ok guys this is just a quick note! Sorry if this disappoints anyone. But Im kinda stuck on what will happen next so please some ideas!! Im going crazy! BTW I have a poll going for what will happen next vote!**


	4. He Cant Beat Me At Candy Land

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight I wish I could own Edward though sighs ;p

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight I wish I could own Edward though sighs ;p**

**-hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! You're all sooo sweet! Ok so here's the next chapter I hope it's not too short. There's going to be some new characters and lots of schemes.**

APOV

"Rose!" I yelled trying to block out her giggles as she and Emmet were "making out" "I'm having trouble picking out what to buy online!" That was sure to get her here. She was there at the blink of an eye "Oh my god Rose! It looks like were going to get you clothes too!" I yelled disgusted by her topless body.

"Oops, be right back!" She yelled storming out of my room.

Before I could get back to my magazine she was back with a red tube top with silver sequins. "That's better," I said "almost" I mumbled even though she'd here it.

"So what did you kneed help with?" she asked breathless

"Nothing really, your horny giggling was disgusting me but feel free to buy me clothes I'd be honored." I said sarcastically. I went back to my magazine looking at a page with little kid running around in a birthday party. "Rose! Its Bella's birthday!" I was so excited I jumped of the bed anxiously "We need balloons and music and clothes and…"

EMPOV

_Shopping, whoever invented it was so stupid!_ Edward thought disappointed that he and rose couldn't keep going _I'm going to go get her. _"Rosalie Cullen! Were not finished here!" I yelled at the top of my lungs unnecessarily. As I walked toward Alice's room I passed the calendar on our wall. "Alice I have a surprise for you!" I said knowing that this would kill her for forgetting. I walked in her room and said "It's Bella's birthday!"

"I know Emmet I'm trying to plan the big bash as you speak!" Alice said sounding frantic.

"Aw man!" I yelled completely disappointed. "So, what are we planning?" I asked dying to know the scoop.

"I was thinking of renting out FLAME (A/N I just made that up!) and getting a caterer and unfortunately I'm going to invite"

BPOV

"So what is your obsessed girlfriend planning?" I asked giving him the worst look I could ever think of

"Woah that was uncalled for, she hasn't told me anything I swear ask your overprotective boyfriend!" He yelled.

I felt a wave of anger cross my body. "JASPER!!" I yelled I'm sure even Charlie heard that.

"Calm her down now you're just making it worse!" Edward said in a rash voice.

"DON'T THINK IT COULD……" I felt dizzy. The next thing I remember was the floor coming close to my face.

RPOV

"Can she go one birthday without hitting the floor unwillingly?" Emmet asked "I'm going to miss clumsy Bella."

_And people wonder why I hate her! _I thought furious at the remark.

"Rose if it were like that I would have killed him by now!" Edward said trying to soothe me.

Emmet poked his head up "You were jealous?"

_He can't beat me at Candy Land but he can figure that one out?_

I heard Edward let out a chuckle. I glared at him. Before I knew it Emmet had me in his hands and rushed me toward the bedroom.

BPOV

"Whatever you're planning cancel it now!" I managed to mumble under my breath but I knew she heard me. Before I knew it the whole room was booming with laughter.

"No worries Bella I am going to let you off the hook, that's my birthday present." Alice assured me.

I wasn't going to trust that "Edward," I said glaring at him.

EPOV

_Just play along I'm inviting the pack that's her real birthday present she hasn't seen them in months._ Alice thought

I looked at Bella and nodded.

"If you are lying you're going to get the silent treatment for weeks!" She scolded me.

I winced at the thought but she didn't notice.

_If there was a good time to ask it would be now_ I heard Carlisle's thoughts

I nodded and took Bella by the hand I led her into the porch where Esme had prepared a romantic breakfast for two with Bella's lullaby playing in the background.

"Edward, its its, I'm speechless." Was all Bella could manage to let out. I'm not sure if it was because she just fainted or she really loved it.

"Bella sit down I have an important question to ask you." I said whispering in her ear.

BPOV

_Oh dear, I knew this day would come but I wasn't ready I mean I loved him with all my heart but think of Charlie. _My mind race and so did my heart. I looked down I had wolfed down half my breakfast and gulped down my OJ.

"Bella, Will you marry me?" He asked sweetly.

My eyes were filling up with tears "Yes!" I managed to spit out. _Oh my gosh! I'm getting married!_

He held out a beautiful ring it was simple. Not with 1000 diamonds just three simple diamonds.

"Oh Edward! I love it!" I yelped.

- Ok I'm so sorry that its so short but think about it I update a lot! I could write a really long one and never update! So be glad, anyways please review u guys are always sweet with your reviews keep it up! I'm really having fun with this story!


	5. A Wedding Without A Groom

-Hi

**-Hi! Alright so here it is, if it's a little crazy don't blame me I'm on a coke rush!! Ok well Review!**

EPOV

"I'm glad you liked it!" I said trying to keep my cool.

_Edward! Too much to handle in one day! _Alice spat at me. She was angry. _Uh Oh_

"Ok now we have to leave the house and drive very fast!" I yelled grabbing Bella a little too fast.

BPOV

He pushed me into the passenger seat of his car and sped down the driveway.

"Cullen?" I asked (_**Ok so I read the Cullen thing in a story and always wanted to use it! FYI)**_

I heard his musical chuckle. "Alice is mad!" He said trying to hold his laughter

"I can't read your mind remember?" I asked getting a little frustrated

"Right, well don't get mad" He started but I interrupted.

"Mad! At you? Why would I ever be mad at my fiancé?" I scolded him

"Becauseiliedtoyouandaliceisplanningapartyandshesmadbecauseitstoomuchtohandle!" (Because I lied to you and Alice is planning a party and shes mad because its too much to handle) He spat out

"In English next time but I understood you! I'm beginning to think I hang out with you too much!" I yelled I took a deep breath "A party? A party! A party! A party! A party! A party! A party! A party?" I yelled at him!

EPOV

She started hypervenilating "Bella!" I yelled stopping the car with a loud screech.

-**So at this point I wanted Bella to be like JK! But that is going to ruin it Soooo!**

"Edward," She said as calmly as she could "WHAT IS YOUR FUING PROBLEM?!" and there it was were all hell would break lose.

APOV

"Well Edward just blew it! The whole party! Oh he's going to get it!" I started "This wedding won't have a groom!" I felt waves of calmness "Jaa--sper! Too calm!" I yelled

RPOV

_Her! He picks her! Not me her! Oh I need a manicure and pedicure! I need to go shopping too! Hmm ill do it tonight._

-SORRY TOTALL WRITERS BLOCK! I NEED IDEAS PRONTO!REVIEW


End file.
